In chip packaging, the chips are usually enclosed by a chip package. In order to contact the chip from outside of the chip package, usually contact holes are provided in the chip package. The contact holes are usually filled with metal using a galvanic filling process, usually after a chemical activation of the contact holes. Using a galvanic filling process often results in rather large voids in the contact holes filled with metal and enforces limitations on the design. This may result in a substantial increase of the electrical and thermal resistance. Even more, the reliability of the chip package arrangement may suffer.
When using a metal stick for the filling of the contact hole, the bonding of the same within the contact holes may be a problem, since the interfaces created thereby may provide a lot of seeds for delamination. Furthermore, the metal stick would have to almost accurately fit into the contact hole.